


a new heart from salt and mud

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Episode: s03e01 Antipasto, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, undescribed murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: In which Hannibal and Will live in Italy under the identities of Dr. Roman Fell and his American partner Blake Carter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183
Collections: Allbingo, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	a new heart from salt and mud

**Author's Note:**

> **allbingo's valentine's fest:** such a gentleman  
>  **allbingo's people-watching fest:** dancing  
>  **trope bingo:** in another man's shoes
> 
> enjoy!

"Was _dottore Fell_ known for being gay?" Will asks as he fiddles with the ring Hannibal bought; he has a matching one.

The palace they're staying at is beautiful and ostentatious, with plenty of space for Abigail to hide from guests. As much as Roman Fell having a gay lover might be believable, them having a daughter isn't as much. They have to keep their cover, as much as he'd like to show off Abigail for being their daughter, for being theirs.

Hannibal hums. "No, but I doubt people would try and get on his business about his sexuality. So for him to have a secret partnership with an American man… no one will say anything about it."

"And if they do, you'll kill them, I assume."

"We cannot be as reckless with our kills now, Will," he says, smiling at him. "We are trying to keep the peace of our new home."

Will hums and fixes his suit. "I suppose we are."

* * *

Will would, if anyone he knew was seeing him, pretend he disliked what was happening. He'd pretend to dislike Hannibal pushing him and Abigail to get in a plane with him after leaving Alana and Jack on the brink of death. But no one is watching him, so he doesn't have to pretend to dislike his situation. Even better, no one has a lead about where they are— unless Alana lives and is smart enough to figure it out, which she might be, but she'll take a while to get to the bottom of it.

He's pretending to be Hannibal's partner. There's not much pretense, in his opinion, but it's all part of their fake identities, developed after Hannibal killed the real Roman Fell. Now he's just biding his time until Hannibal takes the next step and asks for it to be real.

They're dancing— Hannibal is a skilled dancer, grabbing him and twirling him around without much of an issue. He enjoys the attention, of seeing people's eyes on him.

A few men go up to them, and Will bites back on saying anything before reciting one of the few things he's learned in Italian; " _Ma non parlo l'italiano_." He stumbles through the words letting them know that he does not know Italian, and they turn to Hannibal with bright smiles.

"Oh, you've scored yourself a fellow _straniero_ , dottore Fell?"

"Yes," Hannibal nods. "He's an American."

The man nods. "Oh, of course, an American man! It's a pleasure to meet you, signore…?"

"Blake Carter," he says, smiling at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Your dear partner is such a gentleman, signore Carter," he continues, sitting next to him. "Everyone's eyes were on your dance through the piece.

"Yes, my Roman is a total gentleman," he lies, trying not to think back to being framed for murder by him. But his eyes light up with the deceit, a smile on his face. "I met him at a bar when he went to the visit the United States _years_ ago." He chuckles fondly. "He asked me for a dance."

"What a good man to have, indeed, unlike all those other men you could've picked up from the street. Now you got a professional like dottore Fell."

Will tries not to pull a face at the subtle implication of other gay men being dirty, and fails.

"I believe we have to go, Blake," Hannibal says, putting a hand on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "It's been a pleasure chatting with you all. _Arrivaderci_."

" _Arrivaderci!_ "

* * *

"My partner is very particular about how I taste," Will jokes lightly as he takes a sip of champagne from the glass. He's not dumb; he knows Hannibal is going to kill Anthony Dimmond after they're somewhat done with dinner. It's a joke with himself and with Hannibal; he can tell how his eyes light up at the reference, smiling just enough for him to notice.

Anthony Dimmond blinks. "Is it that kind of party?" he asks. "I don't mind if it is — you both are very interesting men, and I've already got plenty of experience with —"

"It is _not_ that kind of party," Hannibal cuts him short, looking at Will, looking through him. He can only describe his glance as utterly possessive.

Several minutes later, when Anthony Dimmond is dead, Will can't help but walk closer to him.

"Possessive, are we?" he teases. "I thought this was a _pretense_ , dottore Fell."

Hannibal raises a brow. "You and I both know it is not."

"Indeed. I've just been waiting for you to let me see you hungry for me."

"I've always been hungry for you," he says, tilting his head.

"In what sense, Hannibal?"

Hannibal smiles. There's still blood in his hands as he leans forward and kisses him. It devolves into something ravenous quickly, all teeth and tongue, Hannibal's bloodied hands on his face, gripping as he licks into his mouth.

"In that sense," he replies once he pulls away.

"Your interest in _eating me_ is only in a sexual sense, then, Hannibal?"

He grins at him. "A part of me will always want to eat you whole, Will. But I've decided to ignore that impulse for as long as possible, if only to have you for what you can be without being my next meal."

Will hums, leaning in to kiss him, pressing his hands against his sides. "That sounds good to me. Let's see what I can be without being your next meal." He nips at Hannibal's lower lip, and he lets him.

They let each other see them for who they are, and what they can be, that night.


End file.
